


Post Illumination Day

by leozeo



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Q is probably ooc but i'm trying my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: Quinlan misses Ephraim.





	1. North Dakota

Quinlan watched on as Vasiliy Fet kissed Charlotte in the middle of dead bodies, some sort of victory kiss, he assumed. Mildly irritated that Fet was not staying focused on the task at hand: looking for a nuclear bomb in a missile silo. He looked away and walked off, the others were already gathering supplies, and he stayed far away from them. Everyone so easily uncomfortable by his presence, they didn’t need the hostility. 

Quinlan had felt something, whilst he was watching Fet, that he hadn’t felt in years. It was longing. The dhampir’s thoughts strayed to Dr. Goodweather. Ephraim had been playing on his mind since the blast since they got separated. He had no idea where Eph was… It scared him if he lingered on that thought long enough, so he didn’t. But he did miss Eph, missed his raucous doctor. He bit his bottom lip absentmindedly and didn’t notice Fet coming up behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder that made Quinlan jump like a scared cat. 

“You alright Mr. Quinlan?” The Ukrainian drawled in his mixed accent. 

Quinlan gave half a smile to appease Fet, “Simply lost in my thoughts, Mr. Fet.”

“Ephraim, eh? You miss him,” Fet was ever the observant one.

Quinlan rolled his eyes, “I’m merely worried. That is all.”

“I’m sure the good doctor is still alive, eh,” Fet took his hand off Quinlan’s shoulder. “Probably passed out drunk in an alleyway.”

“I doubt that. It would be highly inappropriate, even for Dr. Goodweather.”

“Hm. 9 months is a long time.” A silence fell between them for a beat before Fet spoke up again, “that’s why you seem so distracted.”

Quinlan was quick to defend himself, “I’m not… _distracted._ Especially by Ephraim of all people.”

“Oh well,” Vasiliy winked as he walked away, “I might be just an exterminator, but I can tell when a lovesick vampire misses his human!”

Quinlan’s stinger clicked in his throat, he hated when others were right, but the dhampir couldn’t just leave Fet and their group to go looking for him. Something told him Eph was still alive, he hoped it would stay that way once they found the missile so that Quinlan could finally go looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad at the lack of quinlan/eph fics, especially after season 3 
> 
> so i'm changing that


	2. Philadelphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim misses Quinlan.

Eph woke smiling, his eyes opening slowly. The sound of snarling feral dogs waking him from his dream. For a moment he forgot where he was, thought he was still in New York with the others, with Quinlan’s arms wrapped around him as if that would keep him safe. The sound of Quinlan’s stinger purring at him every time they kissed still echoed in his ears. Every small moment Eph had with the dhampir he made sure was etched into his memory, the small smiles, the touches, and the other side to Quinlan that only Ephraim got to see. He sighed as the realisation came back to him that he was still in Philadelphia and not the now bomb destroyed New York. He couldn’t stay there, not after what Zack did. 

_My own son._

He rubbed his face and sat up from the couch he’d been sleeping on, back cracking and popping as he stretched. Eph felt empty and alone, these feelings hanging around him since the very beginning, only held at bay by Nora, then Quinlan. Ephraim resented his son, missed his companion, and his makeshift family. He hated the world for what it was but he had to survive. Eph _wished_ he knew where the others were and hoped they were safe.

The small gas stove flickered, turning off. He’d need to make his supply round again, his small propane tank out of gas. Eph didn’t like going out, he feared being recognised by one of the Master’s strigoi but no one in Philadelphia even seemed to know _who_ he was and that sat alright with him. He was reluctant to help those around him but if he wanted supplies that was the only way to do it. So he set himself up as a doctor, money being a thing of the past and now trading their goods if they wanted Eph’s help. Most of the time he helped those who refused to go to the Freedom Centre’s and he didn’t blame them. 

Nothing was really keeping him in Philadelphia but searching for the others? Eph didn’t know _where_ to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just out here tryin to make eph likable and Q a little more human  
> i wanted both chapters to kinda mirror each other, like they're both thinking about the other at the same time
> 
> zack? zach?? i don't know and i don't really care about the kid


End file.
